


Do You Like to Watch?

by chumimiista



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Bottom Vergil (Devil May Cry), Degradation, Dom/sub Undertones, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Father/Son Incest, Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Dante (Devil May Cry), Top Nero (Devil May Cry), Vergil is a cock slut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:48:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23371948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chumimiista/pseuds/chumimiista
Summary: Nero hears some questionable sounds coming from Dante's room, and uh... he's not quite sure he likes it. That is, until he gets a boner and listens in on Dante fucking his dad.To make things evenmoreembarrassing, Dante knows he's there and invites him to join!Dante/Vergil/Nero, bottom!Vergil, slutty!Vergil, threesome, incest, DP.
Relationships: Dante/Nero/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 113





	Do You Like to Watch?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MoonLord](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonLord/gifts).



> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> this fic was HOT to write, thank you for the request! hope it's to your liking~♥

Nero had just walked in the door when he heard a strange sound from upstairs. He glanced around the lobby – no sign of Dante, nor Vergil. He clicked his tongue and tip-toed toward the stairs. There was that sound again…

But there was no demonic presence in the entire shop.

He slowly made his way up, skipping the steps that creaked too loud. When he got to Dante’s room, the door was cracked and the end table lamp was on, illuminating a sight Nero would’ve been happier not to see. Vergil was _on his knees_ in front of Dante, bobbing up and down on Dante’s cock. Nero’s jaw dropped.

He couldn’t deny the interest stirring in his pants, though, as he watched his father, a proud man, slurping his twin’s cock like a shameless pro. His mouth ran dry as he pressed back against the wall, slowly turning his head sideways so he could continue watching. Vergil yelped, making Nero’s heart jump as he saw Dante yank him up by the hair and kiss him roughly.

Nero swallowed back a moan, unbuttoning his jeans to give some relief. He exhaled and palmed at his cock, his blue eyes following the length of his father’s body as it bent forward with his ass in the air.

“ _Dante_ ,” Vergil sighed, and _oh my god_ , Nero didn’t think it was possible to stick two fingers in at once, even with lube! He bit down on his lip, shivering at each desperate moan coming from his own father’s mouth as Dante opened him up. Nero pushed down his briefs and gripped the base of his cock.

He closed his eyes, stroking slow, and when he looked back Dante was already pressing the head of his cock into Vergil’s tight ass. He had to clap a hand over his mouth, trying so hard not to make a sound as he watched his uncle’s thick cock violate his father, and Dante wasted no time letting Vergil adjust; with a deep growl he gave it in shallow thrusts, pressing Vergil’s head into the pillow to silence him.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Nero whispered, his cock aching – but he kept his strokes even, determined to enjoy this as long as he could.

A couple minutes passed before Nero realized they weren’t fucking anymore. Then he heard Dante’s voice—

“Why don’t you join us instead of creepin' at the door?” he asked. “Don’t be shy, Nero. Unless you _prefer_ your hand, but I’m sure your daddy would love to have another cock up his ass. He’s a needy little bitch.”

He heard a moan before Vergil said, “Come, my son.”

Nero didn’t even weigh out his options as he pushed through the door, cheeks flushed and eyes blown wide. Dante was sitting back on his legs with Vergil in his lap, still inside him, spreading Vergil’s slim legs apart to show off to Nero. He cursed under his breath as his feet brought him to the edge of the bed.

“Look how much he enjoys this,” Dante said, chuckling. He sucked a hickey onto Vergil’s neck, both twins keeping their eyes on Nero. Dante rolled Vergil’s balls in his hand. Nero’s cock twitched at the sound that came from Vergil’s mouth, at the way he arched his back and brought a hand down his chest and stomach to wrap around Dante’s. “He’s an insatiable little shit. And apparently he also gets off to his son watching him get fucked. Never knew you were such a sick fuck, Verg.”

Vergil panted, pressing himself against Dante. “Nero, please,” he begged. _His own father was begging him to fuck him._ “I want to feel you in me, baby boy.”

Nero didn’t need to be asked twice. He kicked off his boots, pants, and briefs, and he would’ve shucked off his coat too, but Vergil dragged him by the collar into a demanding kiss. Dante yanked him back by the hair.

“That’s not how we do things, Vergil,” Dante growled.

Vergil looked away. “May I please kiss my son, Dante?”

Dante smirked. “Sure, go right ahead and swap spit with your offspring.”

Neither Nero nor Vergil were listening anymore as they kissed deeply, Nero placing his hands on Vergil’s cheeks as his father pulled him closer by the hips. “Fuck me, Nero,” he said. His lips tasted so sweet; Nero chased after them, jumping just a bit as Dante’s rough hands rubbed lube on his cock. He moaned into Vergil’s mouth, letting himself be led by the hand further up on the bed. As Vergil smirked against his lips, Nero leaned back to admire their beautiful display: Vergil’s slim legs were held open just for him, showing Dante’s cock stuffed to the brim. Vergil looked _incredibly_ seductive.

“God _damn_.” Nero whistled, rubbing his cock over Vergil’s tight ass and under his balls just to see his father writhe. “Fuck it. Fuck it all,” he said, pressing the head of his cock above Dante’s. He’d pulled out a little to leave some room, which Nero was mildly grateful for. He looked his father straight in the eye and added, “I’m gonna fuck you ‘til you see stars, _father_.”

Vergil’s eyes rolled back as Dante and Nero filled him up; desperate grunts and painful whimpers littered the air around them, lost between Nero’s lustful moans and Dante’s demonic growls. He grabbed Vergil’s legs with his spectral arms, digging the claws in until he bled. Vergil screamed, _yes, yes, please_ and thrashed between them, his usually large vocabulary dispelling into muttered nonsense as he came all over Nero’s shirt. Nero grunted, bowing his head down, feeling Vergil tighten _even more_ around the two of them. He couldn’t take it much longer, his knees giving out as he thrusted one more time and came inside his own father.

Vergil whispered in his ear, “You did very well, Nero, but you are my son after all.”

Then he was pushed off and fell back on the bed. “What the _fuck_ —”

Vergil pressed their cheeks together, moaning _right in his ear_ as Dante fucked him harder and harder until he climaxed. Nero helped Vergil hold himself up, taking a chance to look between the gap of their bodies. He sucked in a breath at how much cum dripped out of his father’s ass after Dante pulled out. It was… it was _disgusting_ , normally, but fuck. When it was Vergil, it was hot.

He lay still as Vergil finally collapsed onto him, peppering Nero’s face with sweet kisses. Nero closed his eyes. “Did that really just happen?”

“It sure did, kid, and we’ve only just started.”

“What do you mean?”

Vergil captured his lips in another deep kiss, moaning so lewdly it made Nero’s body tremble. “Dante means to say that I’ll be ready for another round in about twenty minutes. Or can you not keep up with us, Nero?”

Nero growled and flipped Vergil onto his back. “Oh, I can keep up _and then some_.”

**Author's Note:**

> up to you if you want to read this as 4DVN or 5DVN, but when i wrote it i was thinking of 5DVN :)
> 
> **check my profile for the link if you'd like to make a request! ♥**


End file.
